


My Sweet Desire

by WinterRaven



Series: Triptych [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Felching, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, can't forget the butt plug, lucky pierre, omg i forgot the blowjobs and the fisting, smut plain and simple, there is fluff but there's a lot of smut, this is filthy let's be honest folks, who wouldn't appreciate a super soldier sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRaven/pseuds/WinterRaven
Summary: What would happen if MCU!Sebastian Stan met Captain America and the Winter Soldier?





	My Sweet Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by notcaycepollard's saw myself tonight (caught my reflection in the mirror) which paired Bucky with MCU!Sebastian Stan. I was curious about what would happen if Steve was added to the mix. And so, here we are. It's absolute smut and filth, if you're into that.
> 
> There are four lines of Romanian in the story and I've added the translations in the end notes.
> 
> This was also written for buckmesideways22's KC2k challenge on Tumblr. The prompt was to use “You’re a slave to pleasure” in the story. It is italicized in the copy.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Thanks for your interest :)

Sebastian Stan leaned against the bar with a glass of whisky in hand, looking out at the sea of well-dressed guests who, like himself, had been invited to a gala in honor of the Romanian president’s visit to the United States. 

For the occasion, he choose to look elegant in black. A simple dress shirt and silk tie accompanied the black paisley brocade single-breasted dinner jacket that fit him to a T. He had drooled over it when he spotted the jacket while browsing in one of his favourite tailor shops located in the Garment District. After trying it on, he purchased the jacket and the matching tuxedo pants that sported the same brocade pattern as a stripe down either side of the pants. 

The evening had started off well but diplomacy and politics were digestible for only so long before he wanted to be somewhere a little more lively. To be honest, he would have preferred to be on location somewhere, anywhere, working on a film.

“You look bored.”

Sebastian turned in the direction of the baritone voice. He blinked at the smiling dark blond man with brilliant blue eyes and trimmed beard holding his own glass of whisky. He wore a navy double-breasted bespoke suite with a light grey dress shirt and blood red silk tie. The man’s chest to waist ratio had Sebastian drooling.

“I hate to say it, but yeah, I’m bored,” Sebastian confirmed.

The man glanced down at his drink. “I don’t mean to sound like an idiot or come across as creepy but you look familiar.”

“Do I?” Sebastian was curious.

The man locked eyes with him. “Yeah, you wouldn’t happen to be Sebastian Stan, would you?”

“Got it in one guess,” he smiled. “Where did you see me?”

“For starters, _Hot Tub Time Machine_.”

Sebastian blushed. “Well, thank you for watching it. I loved working on it.”

“I also watched _The Covenant_ , _The Bronze_ , _The Martian_ , _Logan Lucky_ , _I, Tonya_ , _Destroyer_ and _We Have Always Lived in the Castle_.” It was the man’s turn to blush. “I might have watched a lot of your films. Bucky teases me about it.”

Sebastian found the man adorable. “There’s nothing wrong liking my work. I’m pretty proud of the films I’ve made.”

The man stepped closer and whispered into Sebastian’s ear. “Actually, I like more than just your work. I like you. A lot. So does Bucky.”

Sebastian’s breath caught in his throat. The man’s scent reminded him of pine and petrichor. Gazing into the man’s eyes, he saw an intense hunger that had him feeling a little weak at the knees. “I’m flattered,” he managed to say. “I have to say I’m at a bit of a disadvantage here. You know my name but I don’t know yours.”

Before the man could answer, a server walked up to them with a tray of puff pastry hors d oeuvres. Both men each grabbed a napkin and a piece of puff pastry out of politeness. 

But there was another interruption. The Consul General of Romania walked up to the dark blond man with a huge smile on his face. “Welcome, Mr. Rogers. So, glad to see you were able to come tonight.”

“It’s always a pleasure to be here. Thank you for the invitation.”

The older man turned his attention to Sebastian. “Văd că l-ați cunoscut pe Capitan America.”

Sebastian began choking on the hors d’oeuvre he just popped into his mouth. Both men immediately came to his assistance but Sebastian waved them off.

“Nu-ți face griji. Sunt bine,” Sebastian said. “Acest domn este Capitan America?”

“Da, el este,” the older man replied. “I should have introduced you two sooner.” A young woman interrupted and spoke into his ear. He nodded at her. He looked at the two men. “There is someone I need to say hello to. Have a good evening, gentlemen.”

After the Consul General left, the dark blond man smiled and offered his hand. “My name is Steve Rogers.”

Sebastian shook his hand. “Also known as Captain America.”

“One and the same, Sebastian,” Steve smiled.

“So, then Bucky is…”

“James Buchanan Barnes, once known as— ”

“The Winter Soldier,” Sebastian interjected, finishing Steve’s sentence. “I wouldn’t have recognized you with the beard. I’ve only seen images of you clean-shaven.” He paused for a second. “I like the beard. You should keep it.” He thought about Steve giving him beard burn in all the best places.

“Bucky says the same thing.” Steve regarded him as he finished his whisky. “Would you like to meet Bucky? He’s somewhere in this crowd. I would love it if you could meet him. I keep telling him you look like him and he doesn’t believe me.”

“We look alike? Interesting. I’d love to meet him. They do say we all have a doppelgänger running around somewhere. I’ve never met mine so who knows. Maybe, Bucky is my doppelgänger.”

Steve grinned. “Come on, let’s go look for him.”

•

After walking the length of the great hall and back, Steve spotted Bucky tucked away in a corner, nursing a glass of red wine, looking bored. Sebastian noticed his eyes lit up once he spied Steve walking towards him. His eyes flicked over to Sebastian. Bucky smiled at him. 

“Hey, Buck. Look who I found,” Steve grinned. “Sebastian Stan, this is Bucky Barnes.”

Both men shook hands. Bucky didn’t bother hiding the fact he was giving Sebastian the once over. 

“Steve says we look alike,” Bucky stated. “I’m wondering what you think.”

Admittedly, Sebastian found Bucky to be incredibly handsome in his black three-piece suit and eggplant-colored dress shirt. But he wasn’t sure if he was looking into a mirror. It was hard to say simply because he had shaved off his scruff that morning and Bucky was rocking his own beard. 

He still couldn’t believe he was in the company of two extremely attractive supersoldiers who were clearly monopolizing his time and attention.

“I’m not sure,” Sebastian answered. “I’m not used to seeing myself the way the public sees me. I sometimes still see myself as an awkward and chubby 11-year-old boy.”

“There’s nothing awkward about you,” Steve stated without hesitation.

“And there’s definitely nothing chubby about you now,” Bucky added. “But then, there’s nothing wrong with being a little soft either.”

Sebastian appreciated their sincerity and honesty. “May I ask why you’re here? I didn’t think a gala like this was of interest to the Avengers.”

“It’s not,” Bucky answered. “But I spent time in Bucharest so Romania is of interest to me and to Steve, as well.”

“A night off for superheroes,” Sebastian mused. “Who would have thought?”

Steve smiled. “Yeah, who would have thought.” He paused for a second. “You know, the night is still young. Bucky and I are planning to get out of here. Would you like to come along?” His voice was low and intimate when he spoke the last sentence.

Sebastian noticed the look in Steve’s eyes. They were dilated and hungry again. He glanced at Bucky. His expression looked mildly predatory but not in a bad way. 

“Where did you want to go?” he asked carefully.

Steve leaned in to whisper in Sebastian’s ear again. “Back to our brownstone in Brooklyn.”

“And do what?”

“Fuck you. We’ve been thinking about you for awhile.”

Sebastian’s body thrummed in response to the proposition. His cock twitched.

“Make that Steve has been thinking about you for awhile,” Bucky interrupted. “He has a crush on you.”

“Buck…”

He smiled back at Steve before looking at Sebastian again. “He had been trying to convince me to go along with his fantasy of a threesome with you. And he finally convinced me it was worth pursuing if the opportunity ever came up.”

“You could never say ‘no’ to me, Buck,” Steve said fondly.

“Apparently not,” Bucky grinned.

“So, what do you think, Sebastian? Would you like to come back with us? Spend the night?”

Sebastian thought his brain was going to explode. Never in a million years did he ever entertain the concept of a threesome with Captain America and the Winter Soldier. But a threesome with Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes was something he could wrap his head around.

He blinked, realizing the two men were patiently waiting for an answer.

“Did you come to the gala because you knew I was going to be here?”

“No, it was a coincidence that you’re here,” Steve replied. “Now, that you are, we couldn’t let the opportunity pass us by… So, are you interested?”

Sebastian could feel the pre-cum dampening his boxer briefs. “Yes, I would love to go back with your place.”

• • • • •

The ride to Steve and Bucky’s brownstone had been a blur for Sebastian only because his mind was addled by the fact he was going to enter a threesome with two men the world saw as superheroes. 

Now, he found himself in their bedroom. They had offered a tour of their home. He told them they could give him a tour in the morning.

Steve was the first to kiss Sebastian. His lips were soft. The kiss was hungry and possessive. Cradling his face, he didn’t waste any time devouring him. Sebastian melted into Steve’s hands and hot mouth. He felt Bucky divesting him of his clothes. Hot breath ghosted his skin. Bucky grazed his teeth along the roundest part of his ass, biting gently into its firmness. Sebastian gasped into Steve’s mouth. 

Soon, Sebastian was naked and hard. Steve pulled away, making Sebastian whine. 

Bucky pressed up against him from behind, chuckling low into his ear. “You’re needy, aren’t you? I like that. Steve likes that, too.” He kissed his jaw just below the ear.

Sebastian watched Steve take a long look at him. “Look at you. You’re a beautiful man.” Steve ran his hands over Sebastian’s chest, brushing his thumbs over his nipples. Sebastian bit his lower lip closing his eyes, relishing the feel. Steve kissed and licked his left nipple, capturing it with his teeth and gently tugged at it. Sebastian moaned.

“Sensitive, are we?” Bucky breathed, nipping at his ear lobe. “We’re going to have so much fun tonight.” 

Steve released his nipple to go in for another kiss. His hand travelled down Sebastian’s torso to cradle his cock. Steve felt the thickness and weight in his hand. He also felt the pre-cum leaking out onto his hand. His thumb caressed the shaft. Sebastian’s body jerked at the sensation.

Steve hummed. “I bet your cock would feel really good in my mouth.”

“Yes, it would,” Sebastian blurted out, breathing harder. He noticed they were still clothed. “When are you both undressing? It’s kind of unfair that I’m the only one naked.”

“But is it really unfair?” Bucky breathed into his ear. “I think it’s unfair that we have to restrain ourselves from fucking you right through the mattress. We’re exercising a lot of will power, at the moment.”

Sebastian’s knees weakened.

“I think we need to take the edge off of you, first,” Steve said thoughtfully. “We’ve got a long night ahead of us.” 

Effortlessly, Steve dropped to his knees. Giving Sebastian’s cock a few firm strokes, Steve teased the head with his tongue before giving it a kiss. Sebastian watched mesmerized as Steve suckled his head, drawing out more pre-cum. Steve moaned as he took the entire length into his mouth. Sebastian cried out.

“Steve’s a cock slut,” Bucky stated, pressing the bulge of his pants against Sebastian’s ass. “Just look at him. He couldn’t wait to take off his clothes, he had to taste you.” Steve looked up at Sebastian through his long eyelashes. Steve tightened his throat around his cock. The slick heat felt so good. Feeling his body stiffen, Sebastian closed his eyes, tipped his head back onto Bucky’s shoulder and howled as he came into Steve’s mouth and down his throat. He couldn’t recall ever coming this quickly, this hard before. It felt fucking amazing. Breathing heavily, his body relaxed against Bucky. 

With a mouth full of cum, Steve stood up to press his body against Sebastian and kissed Bucky. Groaning, Bucky licked the inside of Steve’s mouth to taste Sebastian.

“Fuck, he tastes good,” Bucky noted. “Kiss him, Stevie. He should taste himself on your lips.”

Tilting Sebastian’s head for better access, Steve kissed him, depositing the rest of the cum into his mouth. Sebastian whimpered, eager to take whatever was offered to him.

Placing a kiss on the forehead, Steve began undressing in front of Sebastian and Bucky. Swallowing thickly, Sebastian watched clothes peel away to reveal a body he desperately wanted to press up against. Steve’s body was to die for. A small whine escaped his lips. Bucky chuckled. 

“Those tits are amazing, aren’t they?” he asked.

“Buck, how many times have I told you they’re not tits. They’re pecs,” Steve admonished.

“Tits. Pecs. Same thing. But they’re tits to me and Sebby,” Bucky insisted.

As foolish as it may seem, Sebastian felt a small thrill at Bucky casually giving him a nickname. He watched as Steve continued to remove the rest of his clothes. After he was done, Steve stood with his hand wrapped around his cock, casually stroking himself. He smirked knowing full well where Sebastian’s eyes were fixated on. He sat at the foot of the bed, legs spread apart, leaning back on his free hand.

“Seb, why don’t you could you come over here? I can tell you’re dying to do something.”

“Go ahead,” Bucky whispered in his ear. “I’ll just watch you two for now.”

Licking his lips, Sebastian dropped down onto his knees before Steve. He heard Bucky undressing behind him. He watched Steve’s hand slide up and down the length of his shaft. He was so hungry.

“Do you want my cock?” 

A simple question.

“Yeah, I want it in my mouth.” 

A simple answer.

“Take it.” 

A simple order.

Sebastian wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock, feeling the weight and girth. He swiped his thumb over the slit, spreading the pre-cum around the head and along the shaft. He gently nosed Steve’s balls, licking and mouthing them. Steve groaned. Starting at the base, Sebastian ran his tongue along the underside of the shaft. He flicked and twirled his tongue around the tip before bobbing his head up and down along the length of the cock. Steve groaned, carding his fingers through Sebastian’s hair.

“God, you’re so good, Sebastian. Take what you need, baby.”

Sebastian wanted to preen at the words but he had a better idea. Pulling off with a pop, he looked Steve in the eye. Still stroking Steve’s cock, Sebastian grasped Steve’s right hand, slipping his mouth over the index and middle fingers to suckle and slick them up. Steve’s lips parted as he stared at Sebastian sucking on his fingers. 

“Jesus Christ,” he muttered darkly.

Letting the fingers slide out of his mouth, Sebastian smiled. “I want you to open me up.”

Steve glanced at Bucky, who was now sitting in their armchair, stroking himself as he watched. Bucky smiled and nodded. 

“Only if you continue to put your mouth on me,” Steve replied.

Sebastian smirked as he slid his mouth over Steve’s cock again. 

Steve ran his hand down Sebastian’s spine. Steve continued past the small of the man’s back until he located Sebastian’s hole. Massaging the tight muscle, the tip of the middle finger pushed past the entrance. Sebastian moaned and wriggled. Steve pushed further in until the entire length of the finger was inside. Slowly, he began fucking his ass. A couple of minutes later, he slipped in the second finger. Sebastian pushed back, wanting to fuck himself on them.

“He’s a hungry boy,” Bucky observed.

Steve gritted his teeth as Sebastian devoured the length of his cock. “Fuck, he is.” Cursing loudly, he came down Sebastian’s throat. Cum flooded his mouth, some of it leaking out and trailing down his chin. He pulled off to wipe his chin with his hand, pleased with himself. Steve fell back onto the bed, panting.

“Shit, that was good,” Steve babbled. “That goddam mouth of yours is so fucking good.”

Sebastian heard Bucky chuckle behind him. “You know he’s not done yet.”

Sebastian turned to look at him. “What do you mean? He came.”

“He’s a horny bastard,” Bucky said, as if it was the most obvious explanation. “He needs to come again before he can relax. Lemme show you.”

Sebastian watched as him walked over to the bed. “On you elbows and knees, punk. Ass in the air,” Bucky ordered.

“Why?”

“Because I said so, you little shit,” Bucky smirked. “I know you want your ass eaten.”

Steve raised an eyebrow at Bucky before doing as he was told.

Bucky looked at Sebastian. “Aside from being a cock slut, Steve loves having his ass eaten.” 

“Buck…”

“It’s true, Stevie,” he said, giving him a smack on the ass. “Seb needs to know these things.”

A sigh of mock exasperation filled the bedroom.

Bucky chuckled.

Sebastian watched intently as Bucky proceeded to bury his face between Steve’s cheeks, making the man yelp. Bucky rubbed his beard against the sensitive flesh. His tongue easily pushed past the entrance. Flicking his tongue against the ring of muscle, Steve’s hole loosened. Bucky slid two vibranium fingers into him. 

Sebastian held his breath for a second. He hadn’t thought about having Bucky’s metal fingers inside him before. Now, his mind refused to let go of the idea. 

Steve sobbed after Bucky found his prostate. He begged and pleaded for more. His cries of pleasure made Sebastian’s cock stir. 

Bucky motioned Sebastian over to his side. “You like eating ass, don’t you?”

“Uhm, yeah,” he replied.

“Good, have at him. He’s noisy when he gets like this. So, I’m going to keep his mouth busy.”

Sebastian watched as Bucky crawled up to Steve to kiss him. 

“Babydoll,” he murmured. “You’re a lucky guy. You’re gonna have two mouths eating your ass tonight. We’re going to take care of you right now.”

Bucky slipped his cock into Steve’ mouth and slowly began fucking his face. For his part, Sebastian buried his face against Steve’s ass, breathing in his scent and tongue fucking him. Inserting two fingers into his ass, he searched for Steve’s prostate. Moaning, Steve pushed back against Sebastian’s hand. Judging by the way Steve moved, it wouldn’t take long for him to hit another orgasm once he found his prostate. Less than a minute later, he found it. Suddenly, Steve shuddered, moaning loudly with Bucky’s cock still in his mouth. Bucky groaned at the vibration shooting up his spine.

Steve collapsed onto the bed. His body glistened under a light sheen of sweat. Bucky stroked his hair, fingers threading through the dark blond strands. Taking Sebastian’s wrist, Bucky pulled him in for a kiss.

“You were so good to Steve,” he praised. “Such a good boy.”

Sebastian blushed. Being told he was a good boy turned him on.

“You deserve a reward, Seb.” 

He looked Bucky in the eyes. “What would you like to do to me?”

Bucky wrapped his flesh hand around Sebastian’s cock, giving it a gentle squeeze as he stroked it. “This, for starters.”

Sebastian stilled Bucky’s hand. “Could you use the other hand?”

Bucky tilted his head. “You want it?”

“Yeah, I want you to use your metal hand on me.”

“Did you hear that, Stevie? You’re not the only one who has a thing for my metal arm.”

“It’s a part of you, Buck. Why wouldn’t he want you to touch him with it?”

“I only thought it was only you who wasn’t afraid of it.”

Steve sat up and kissed Bucky. “Now, you have two people who aren’t afraid of it and have a thing for it.”

Bucky eyed Steve, then kissed him. He turned his attention to Sebastian and kissed him, as well. “Now, you need to be rewarded.” Pulling Sebastian onto his feet, he tugged at his hair, tilting his head to expose his neck. Sebastian gasped as Bucky sucked on a patch of skin in the crook of his neck, leaving a reddening mark in its wake.

Sebastian felt Steve press himself against his back with his hands rested on his hip bones. Without hesitation, Bucky dropped to his knees. Sebastian gasped as his cock hit the back of Bucky’s mouth and down his throat. His legs trembled.

“It’s alright, Seb,” said Steve. “We’ve got you. Run your fingers through his hair and tug on it. Bucky loves it when I pull his hair.”

Sebastian did as he was told. He was rewarded with the sound of Bucky moaning.

“That’s it, baby,” Steve encouraged. “You’re doing so good. His mouth feels really good, doesn’t it?”

Sebastian nodded. 

“Hot, wet and hungry.” Steve’s voice was husky with desire, his hands travelling up and around to his chest. His thumbs and index fingers pinching and teasing his nipples again. “His tongue is pure magic. His mouth is wicked, just like yours.”

Sebastian felt Steve’s cock thicken and harden between his ass cheeks. He tightened his grip on Bucky’s hair.

“You’re fucking amazing, Seb,” Steve said with reverence. “We really like you.”

Steve tipped Sebastian’s chin to kiss him. Feeling the grip in his hair loosen, Bucky pulled back revealing a spit string until it became too thin and broke. Standing up, he leaned in to kiss Sebastian. 

“Do you want my cock in your mouth?” Bucky asked.

Sebastian nodded with half-lidded eyes.

Bucky smiled, taking Sebastian’s hands and pulling him out of Steve’s arms. Walking backwards, he led him to the armchair where he sat down, legs spread apart. Sebastian followed by kneeling between his legs, hands lightly gripping Bucky’s thighs.

Sebastian licked his lips, staring at Bucky stroking himself. “May I?”

Bucky stopped, letting go of his cock. Eagerly, Sebastian wrapped his lips around it. Tasting Bucky for the first time. He moaned.

“You like how I taste?”

Sebastian hummed in the affirmative. He suckled the head, encouraging more pre-cum to spill into his mouth. Bucky groaned.

“He’s good, isn’t he?” Steve asked, watching Bucky get his dick sucked.

“Oh, shit, he’s really good,” Bucky sighed, stroking Sebastian’s hair. “Seb, you have a sweet mouth. Are you gonna swallow everything we give you?”

Sebastian hummed yes.

“You hear that, Stevie? He’s a cock slut, too.”

Steve situated himself behind Sebastian, placing his hands on his ass, giving it a squeeze. Coating lube onto his fingers, Steve easily pressed a finger into Sebastian’s hole. A second finger quickly followed. 

Watching his cock disappear into Sebastian’s mouth, Bucky pondered for a moment. “Is this what I look like when I have your cock in my mouth?”

“Yes,” Steve replied. “You’re absolutely gorgeous like that.”

“Seb looks beautiful like this, too,” Bucky said softly, staring at the grey eyes looking up at him. “Does he suck cock the same way I do?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“You said Seb and look alike. I’m just wondering if there are any other similarities.”

“There might be but I wouldn’t know for sure. You two are different.”

Bucky tugged at Sebastian’s hair, making the man moan.

“He likes his hair pulled. Just like me.”

“Now you’re just being silly, Buck.”

“I think we should blindfold you and go down on you just to see if you can tell the difference between us.” He looked at Sebastian. “Think that would be something fun to do?”

Sebastian pulled off to catch his breath. “Yes.”

Bucky cupped the left side of Sebastian’s face, stroking his thumb along his cheekbone. “We’re going to have so much fun together.”

Sebastian squirmed as Steve finger fucked his ass. He wanted Steve to take him apart. He felt another finger enter his hole. Sebastian closed his eyes and moaned. The stretch felt good. He wanted more.

“How many is that?” Bucky asked.

“Three,” Steve replied.

“You’re doing really good, babydoll,” said Bucky. “You love being a good boy for us, don’t you?”

Sebastian whimpered, needing to feel more, needing to feel overwhelmed, needing to give himself over to someone. He wanted to give himself over to the two men. He resumed sucking Bucky’s cock with renewed fervor.

Steve inserted a fourth finger, out of curiosity. Sebastian easily accepted it. He pushed until the widest part of his hand moved past the entrance. He smiled at Bucky who understood the meaning and nodded with a blissful look on his face. 

“You take everything so well, Sebby,” Bucky praised, watching Sebastian swallow his cock. “So eager to please. We’re so lucky to have you tonight.”

Sebastian responded to the praise by hollowing his cheeks, making Bucky grip the armchair harder than he should have. A minute later, Bucky roared as he came. Sebastian swallowed as much as he could but it was a little overwhelming to have someone who came as much as Bucky did. Spit and cum dripped down his chin, onto the chair and floor. It was messy as hell and he didn’t care. 

Sebastian felt a sudden emptiness after Steve withdrew his hand. But he didn’t have much time to think about it as Bucky pulled him up into a searing kiss, running his tongue inside his mouth. 

“Mmmm, god, you’re stunning,” Bucky murmured. “Steve, come here.” He tilted Sebastian’s head in Steve’s direction. 

His lips were engulfed by another hungry mouth. Steve smiled after tasting him. Sebastian watched him drift over to Bucky to steal another kiss. The love and affection he was witnessing left him feeling overwhelmed. He looked away, thinking he was intruding.

Fingers reached under his chin, tipping his head up to meet Bucky’s eyes.

“Hey, how are you feeling, right now?” The gentleness in his voice touched something deep inside Sebastian’s chest.

“I’m good. I’m just… it’s a lot to take in.”

“Do you want to stop?” Steve asked.

“Oh no, I don’t want to stop,” Sebastian answered quickly. “I just need to wrap my head around the fact I’m here with the two of you and I’m having the best fucking sex of my life.”

“I’ll take that as a stamp of approval,” said Bucky. “I’ll go get us some water. You look like you need a break.” Kissing Sebastian on the forehead, he left for the kitchen.

Sebastian caught Steve smiling at him, happy and content. “Why are you staring at me?”

“You and Buck look so much alike,” he said, raising his hand to caress his cheek. His hand glided down his neck to rest over his chest. Sebastian’s heart pounded against Steve’s hand. He was sure he could feel it trying to burst through. “But you’re both so different,” he continued in awe. “So wonderfully different and I love it.”

Sebastian looked away, feeling suddenly shy. “Is this a kink of yours?”

Steve blinked, thinking for a moment. “I don’t think so? Maybe?” He paused to take a breath and attempt to say what he wanted to say. “I mean, yes, physically you remind me so much of Bucky. But you’re this great actor. And by the way, I happen to think you’ve been sorely underestimated by a lot of people.” He cradled Sebastian’s face. “Please believe me, I would never confuse you with Bucky. That was never the intention. Buck would kill me if it was. He would never stand for it.”

Sebastian didn’t know what to say. He usually hooked up with strangers he never saw again. This was different. And not because they were superheroes or supersoldiers. They just happened to be that. He loved how this evening was going. And he wanted to see where the rest of the evening took them. But he found himself thinking about the three of them beyond this evening. He hadn’t thought that way in a long time. And he would be a liar if he said it didn’t unnerve him.

Sebastian lifted Steve’s hand and kissed it. “Then don’t give him a reason to kill you,” he suggested. “I think I would miss you.”

Steve’s eyes went dark. He surged forward to grab him and kiss him, pushing him down onto the bed. The open-mouth kisses had Sebastian whining and gasping for air. Steve’s hand roamed down between their bodies until it reached Sebastian’s cock. He palmed its length as he left a bruise on the other side of Sebastian’s neck, matching the one Bucky had given him earlier.

Peppering kisses down Sebastian’s chest, Steve moved effortlessly towards his goal of having the man’s cock in his mouth. 

Propping himself up on his elbows, Sebastian fought to breathe and keep his eyes open as Steve buried his nose in his dark, short curls. Steve moaned around his cock; the vibrations shot up his spine making him to arch his back.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Sebastian gasped. “How the fuck did you do that? You guys are gonna fucking kill me.”

Bucky walked in with a pitcher of water and three plastic tumblers lying on top of a bowl of fruit. “Who’s going to kill you?”

“You and Steve, that’s who… Fuuuuck.” Sebastian’s elbows gave out, dropping him back down onto the bed, gasping and throwing his arms over his face.

“Sweetheart, try not to kill him,” Bucky deadpanned, pouring water into the three tumblers. 

Steve raised his head to answer. “I’m not. He’s tasty like you’re tasty.” He licked the pre-cum flowing steadily out of the slit. “I can’t help myself.”

“Cock slut,” Bucky teased.

“Not ashamed to be called that,” Steve replied. He eyed the bowl of fruit sitting on the dresser. “I thought you were only bringing water.”

“I think Seb needs a little sugar in his system. Can’t have him feeling light-headed. We should at least give him a snack break. I don’t think it’s possible to juggle both drinking water and getting your dick sucked at the same time.”

Steve eyed Sebastian. “I think he’s capable of multi-tasking but I won’t argue with you about it.”

Sebastian grabbed Steve’s hand as he sat up and drank the water Bucky offered him. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he was until he paused to catch his breath and noticed he had nearly emptied the tumbler of its contents.

Steve pulled Sebastian into his arms, seating him between his legs. Bucky returned with the bowl of fruit. Sebastian peered into it. His eyes lit up. Mixed in with the sliced strawberries and cantaloupe was something that made him very happy.

“Blueberries!”

“Are they your favourite?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, they are.” He raised his hand to reach into the bowl but Bucky stopped him.

“I’m going to feed them to you if that’s alright,” he said.

Sebastian’s eyes widened. “You don’t have to.”

“But I want to.”

“Let us take care of you, Seb,” Steve said quietly, his nose pressed into his shoulder. “We invited you here. Indulge us.” 

Sebastian bit his lower lip. “Okay. It’s just I’m not used to this,” he said shyly.

“When you’re with me and Steve, you should expect it from us,” Bucky asserted. “In a very short amount of time, you’ve become someone very special to us.”

An image of a baby bird waiting to be fed popped into Sebastian’s mind as he watched Bucky select a fat, juicy blueberry and deliver it to his waiting mouth. He couldn’t help but lick Bucky’s finger as he pushed the berry into his mouth. The next piece of fruit was a strawberry. After that, a piece of cantaloupe. 

While Bucky fed Sebastian, Steve showered kisses along his shoulders and the nape of his neck. Running his hands along the contours of his body in a show of reverence and affection.

Satisfied that Sebastian had eaten enough, Bucky placed the bowl back on the dresser. He climbed back onto the bed, situating himself in front of Sebastian. Bucky regarded him for a moment. He watched Sebastian hiss as Steve stroked his cock. A small moan escaped his lips. Bucky smiled as he leaned forward to kiss him. 

“Are you greedy?” Bucky asked Sebastian.

“What do you mean?” 

“Are greedy for what you’re feeling, what you’re experiencing right now?”

“Yes. Give me everything you got.”

“It’s dangerous to ask two supersoldiers to give you everything,” Steve said. “Be careful what you wish for.”

Sebastian swallowed thickly at the heated expression on Bucky’s face. “I can handle a lot.”

“We have a lot to give. You need to be sure.”

“We won’t be using condoms,” Steve added. “The thing about the serum is that we can’t catch or transmit diseases.” Sebastian’s cock twitched in Steve’s hand. Steve chuckled. “You want that, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do. Just fucking raw me.”

“That can be arranged,” Bucky grinned.

Sebastian grabbed Bucky’s vibranium hand and sucked on the smooth fingers. Bucky raised an eybrow at him. “Before the night is over, I would like you to fuck me with this hand.”

Sebastian heard the smile in Steve’s voice. “You won’t regret saying that, sweetheart.”

•

With his knees spread obscenely apart on the bed, his ass in the air and his hole fluttering, Sebastian almost forgot to breathe when Bucky parted his cheeks and started eating him out. He cried out at the roughness of Bucky’s beard. It grazed his skin, leaving it raw and tender. His tongue sought out and easily pushed past Sebastian’s entrance, fucking his hole relentlessly. The grip Bucky had on him danced on the side of painful but Sebastian didn’t care. Everything felt good. Everything felt perfect. He wanted the bruises from tonight to stay with him for days after.

Another pair of hands skated up his back, resting on his shoulders and neck. A pair of fingers pressed against his lips seeking entrance. Sebastian allowed them to slide in, sucking on them, hungry and appreciative to have something in his mouth.

“Good boy,” Steve cooed. “You always want something in your mouth, don’t you? Something to suck on, right?”

Sebastian’s answer was to suck harder on Steve’s fingers. 

Far too soon, the fingers slipped out of his mouth. Steve moved out of Sebastian’s sightline. Seconds later, Bucky and his tongue were nowhere to be felt. 

Sebastian whined.“Shhh, babydoll,” Bucky soothed, caressing his hair. “We’re not leaving you.”

A pair of fingers entered him, moving in and out of his hole. They were quickly replaced by someone with a softer beard, a less forceful tongue and a pair of strong hands to keep his hips in place. Sebastian wriggled, the sensation driving him crazy. 

“Just look at you,” Bucky remarked. “So good and so greedy. You said you wanted us to give you everything. So, we’re planning to fuck you all night. We hope you’re ready.” 

“God, yes. Please. I want you. I want you both,” he babbled. He wanted them to have their way with him so badly he could have sobbed with need right there and then.

“You’ll be a good boy and take it?”

“Yes,” he gasped, closing his eyes, feeling Steve’s tongue lick him open even more.

Feeling the bed dip and undulate as two bodies moved around on it, Sebastian opened his eyes to find Steve in front of his mouth, cock in hand, the head shiny with pre-cum, casually stroking its length. Steve pressed the head against his lips. Sebastian kissed and licked it before allowing it to slide into his mouth. He groaned, devouring the entire length. Steve hissed as he cupped Sebastian’s face and began fucking his mouth. The sensation of sliding in and out of his mouth had Sebastian’s cock feeling heavy and leaking more pre-cum onto the bed sheets.

“Fuck, you take my cock so well,” Steve praised. “You’re so beautiful like this. God, I could do this all day with you and Buck.”

“One of these days, that just might happen,” Bucky chuckled, sliding two vibranium fingers into Sebastian’s hole. Surprised, he stiffened for a second as Bucky began to fuck his hole. The soft whirring of his arm mingled with Steve’s grunts.

Bucky slipped in a third finger. Then a fourth. Soon, his hand buried itself inside Sebastian. Massaging Sebastian’s right ass cheek, Bucky smiled at Steve.

“Seb is perfect, ain’t that right, Stevie?”

“Don’t I know it,” Steve replied, breathlessly.

Twisting his fist, Bucky slowly moved in and out, making Sebastian moan out loud. Steve stiffened and growled at the intense vibrations shooting through his body.

“Jesus Christ, Buck,” Steve growled, gritting his teeth. “Give a guy a warning next time. I almost lost it there.”

Bucky snickered. “Where would the fun be in doing that?”

“Jerk,” Steve muttered with a smile, pulling out of Sebastian’s mouth to let him rest and breath for a moment. The grey-eyed man whined, writhing on Bucky’s hand. 

“God, Seb, you’re a greedy boy,” Bucky observed. “ **You’re a slave to pleasure** , that’s what you are. It’s a good thing you’re with us because we’re just as greedy.”

Stilling Sebastian’s hips, Bucky gently slid his hand out, making him shudder. 

For a moment, Sebastian felt bereft. He pressed a trail of kisses along Steve’s adonis belt, making his way towards his cock, momentarily unable to vocalize his desires. 

“You want so much, don’t you, babydoll?” Steve asked softly, carding his fingers through Sebastian’s hair. He watched his cock disappear into his mouth again. “What a good boy you are. So good to me and Buck,” he praised, slowly moving his hips. Steve looked up to see Bucky coating his cock with lube and slide into Sebastian’s ass until he was balls deep. 

Bucky groaned at the slick heat surrounding him. Gripping Sebastian’s hips, he vigorously slapped his balls against him. “Shit, he feels unbelievable, Stevie,” he rasped. “Fuck, he can warm my cock, anytime.” 

If Sebastian could have blushed, he would have. But at the moment, he was blissing out at being stuffed full of supersoldier cock. And he wouldn’t have it any other way. Bucky’s thrusts increased in pace and intensity. He muttered obscenities with each thrust. Minutes later, fingers dug painfully into his hips as Bucky grunted and growled, filling Sebastian’s hole full of cum. 

“Shit, that felt good,” Bucky panted. He bent down to kiss Sebastian’s shoulder, running his hand along his spine. He noticed Sebastian was still attached to Steve. “Jesus, you’re still sucking his cock.”

“Can’t get enough, just like you, Buck,” Steve remarked. He had ceased thrusting his dick into Sebastian’s mouth as Bucky became more vigorous, opting to let Sebastian pick his pace, allowing him to do what he wanted to do.

Taking Steve’s hand, Bucky briefly licked and sucked on the fingertips. “You should bury your dick in his ass.”

“Is that an order?” Steve smirked. “I kinda like where I am right now.”

Bucky softly stroked Sebastian’s hair. “Can’t argue with you there but Seb has a fine ass. I’m sure he wants you to experience it. Isn’t the right, Seb? Do you want Steve to take you?”

He pulled back and looked up at Steve, lips red and puffed. “I do. Fuck me, use me, I don’t care.” 

Steve caressed his cheek. “God, I can’t say no to you, Seb.”

Bucky tipped Sebastian’s chin away from Steve. “You’re so good at telling us what you need,” he said softly. He pressed his lips against Sebastian’s. “So amazing. Do you want to suck on my cock?” 

“I do, please.”

Bucky smiled gently. He reached over for the hand towel sitting on the nightstand to wipe himself.

“No,” Sebastian said firmly.

Bucky raised an eyebrow, pausing for a second. “Are you sure? You want it like that?”

He smiled and nodded. “I’m sure.”

Bucky grinned as positioned himself in front of Sebastian’s mouth. “Jesus Christ, you’re fucking dirty.”

“Only for you and Steve,” he replied before sliding his lips around Bucky’s cock.

A minute later, his body tensed in anticipation, aware that Steve had parted his cheeks. “You’re still full,” he commented at the cum leaking out of his hole. “I should clean you up.” 

Using his tongue, he licked the trail of cum which got as far as the base of Sebastian’s balls. From there, he moved up along the perineum towards the ring of muscle. Steve eagerly shoved his tongue into Sebastian’s ass.

He hummed. “I can taste you both,” he remarked. Inserting a finger into the hole, he coated his finger some of Bucky’s cum and sucked his finger clean.

“Stevie, you’re a goddamn filthy pig,” Bucky chided.

“But I’m your filthy pig,” Steve asserted with a smirk. Without much resistance, he slid into Sebastian, moaning as he sank into the heat surrounding him.

“Christ, Buck. You’re right. He’s perfect.” 

Quickly and easily, Steve and Bucky settled into a rhythm that didn’t jostle Sebastian. Grunts, moans, curses, the squelch of lube and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the bedroom. The heady mix of sex and sweat permeated the air. Sebastian felt Steve leave another set of bruises on his hips as he buried himself deep inside him with each thrust. Moaning around Bucky’s cock, he tasted the steady flow of pre-cum, swallowing as much as he could. 

Steve’s movements lost rhythm, becoming jerky. His breathing was short and uneven. He roared as he came, flooding Sebastian’s hole with cum, throbbing and hot. 

Aware of fingers caressing his throat, Sebastian looked up at Bucky through long lashes. 

“Did you hear him? Did you feel him?” Bucky asked softly. “That’s what you’ve done to Stevie. You’ve ruined him. You’re going to ruin me, too. And there’s nothing we can do about it.”

Sebastian’s chest tightened hearing those words. He closed his eyes, working his mouth more relentlessly. 

Bucky hissed and swore, fighting to keep his hips from jerking erratically and unintentionally choking Sebastian. He held on for another minute before he cried out, shooting everything down the man’s throat. Once he was wrung out, Bucky slowly withdrew. 

Sebastian blinked up at him, feeling hazy and blissful. Bucky pulled him up to kiss him and lick the cum off his chin. Strong hands with feather-light fingers traced their way up his back, making him arch into Bucky. A pair of lips pressed into the nape of his neck. Steve pressed his body flush against Sebastian.

“You’re incredible, Seb,” Steve breathed into his ear. 

“A perfect, filthy boy,” Bucky added. “You make us very happy.”

“You make me happy, too,” Sebastian drawled. “I wasn’t expecting my evening to go like this.”

“So, you’re glad you met us?” Steve asked.

“Absolutely.”

Sebastian gasped at the cool vibranium hand sliding along the length of his cock. He whimpered into Bucky’s kiss. “Shit, you’re going to kill me.”

Bucky chuckled. “Not part of the plan. But I appreciate that you actually think we would kill you after tonight.” He leaned over Sebastian’s shoulder to kiss Steve. 

“Do you want Seb to fuck you?” he asked Steve. “You should still be nice and loose from this morning. I want to watch Seb bury his cock inside you. I want to see you take it.”

Steve’s cock stirred between Sebastian’s ass cheeks. “Buck, you know I would love it,” Steve replied, nosing Sebastian’s shoulder. “But only if Seb wants to.”

Bucky turned his attention to the man in question. “Would you like to fuck Captain America?”

“I’d like to fuck Steve,” he replied without hesitation. “If I think of him as Captain America, I’ll panic.”

The two men chuckled. “You won’t panic,” Bucky assured.

•

Staring at Steve lying on the bed, aware of the sensation of cum slowly leaking from his ass, a thought zipped through Sebastian’s mind. Captain America and the Winter Soldier wanted him. He really had no idea how everything in his life led to this moment.

“Like what you see?” Steve asked with a sly smile, raising his knees up to his shoulders, exposing himself, his glorious hole fluttering and waiting to be filled.

Sebastian blinked. His cock ached at the sight. He nodded. Spreading lube onto his cock, he lined himself up with Steve’s hole and entered. The heat and muscle tightening around him had Sebastian moaning. 

“He feels good, doesn’t he?” Bucky asked.

Again, Sebastian nodded. His ability to form sentences had somehow disappeared. His fingers dug into the tops of Steve’s thighs. Instinctively, he began thrusting his hips. The sound of Steve moaning was sweet music to his ears. His cock hardened even more.

Bucky kissed Steve. “How does he feel, babydoll?”

“Amazing,” he groaned. “He feels so fucking amazing. Thank you for agreeing to this, Buck. I love you so much.”

Bucky reached down to stroke Steve’s cock. “I love you, too, Stevie. Anything for you, you know that.” He looked up at Sebastian. “You can be greedy, Seb. Take as much as you want. Fuck him so hard he comes all over himself. He’s gorgeous when he does that. He’s a beautiful mess.”

“I don’t know if I can hold on before he comes,” Sebastian groaned.

“You can and you will. I’ll tell you when to come and you’ll be rewarded,” Bucky stated. “It’ll be worth it, I promise. Just fuck him. Make him come on your cock.”

Tightening his grip around Steve’s thighs, Sebastian changed the angle of his thrusts in search of the prostate. Steve cried out, begging for more.

“You got it,” Bucky urged. “Be greedy, baby boy.”

Thrusting harder, Sebastian’s single-minded mission became making Steve come on his cock. Relentlessly, he hit the spot over and over again until Steve roared, shooting ropes of cum over his stomach and chest. 

Seb was mesmerized by the sight. Bucky grinned upon noticing how intently Sebastian watched Steve come.

“Would you like us to come all over you, one time?” Bucky asked.

“Please, I would love it,” he said, continuing to fuck Steve through his orgasm. “I want it all over me.”

“God, you want everything, don’t you?” 

Sebastian smiled, leaning down to lick some of the cum off Steve’s chest. He groaned, savoring the slightly bitter taste. A pair of hands firmly gripping his ass made him pause mid-lick. Hearing Steve chuckling breathlessly had him locking eyes with the man. Steve reached out to give his shoulder a squeeze before resting his hand on the nape of his neck.

“You’re so good, Seb,” Steve sighed. “So, pretty.”

Bucky parted Sebastian’s cheeks, exposing his hole. His mouth watered at the sight of cum leaking out and down the perineum. “Looks like it’s my turn need to clean up this mess.”

That was the only warning Sebastian received. Bucky planted his mouth over his hole. Sebastian gasped, feeling Bucky’s tongue penetrate him to taste the cum still inside. He rubbed his face over his hole. Sebastian shuddered and cried out. Without hesitation, Bucky slid his cock inside.

“Fuck, you’re still tight even after I fisted you,” he growled, burying himself. “Christ, I love it.” He didn’t bother starting with shallow thrusts. He went straight for hard and demanding. He snapped his hips hard enough to consistently drive him into Steve. 

Sebastian was unprepared for Bucky’s intensity. He felt unbalanced, in need of finding his bearings. 

Steve saw the unmoored look in his eyes. “Are you with us?” he asked.

Bucky heard the question and slowed his rhythm, running a hand up and down the man’s spine.

Sebastian nodded. “Don’t want to stop… Need to come.” 

“And you’re going to. We got you, okay? We said we’d take care of you. Just listen to me,” Steve instructed. “Move your hips again, Seb. I wanna feel you. I love how you fuck me.” He pushed himself up to kiss him and suck on his tongue. “Bucky will follow your lead.”

Sebastian nodded. His sharp, shallow thrusts had Steve whining, shaking and falling back onto the bed. Bucky easily followed his rhythm. Gradually, the thrusts became longer and deeper.

The overwhelming sensation of simultaneously fucking Steve while being fucked by Bucky washed over Sebastian. His thighs trembled with effort. A thin sheen of sweat began to cover his body.

Again, he found the prostate, hitting it repeatedly. Steve writhed, begging him to make him come again. Sebastian growled, pounding into Steve and impaling himself on Bucky’s cock. 

Steve sobbed as he came, adding another layer of hot spunk to the one already cooling and becoming sticky on his stomach and chest. 

The sound of Steve coming and throbbing around his cock, flipped a switch in Sebastian’s brain. The heat that had been pooling deep in his groin burned. Within seconds, his body spasmed as he came inside Steve. Panting and trying to catch his breath, he collapsed on top of Steve, boneless and sated. He felt fingers brushing the nape of his neck.

“We’re not done yet, babydoll,” Bucky reminded him. “Just a little longer, okay?” Sebastian nodded. 

Grabbing him by the hips, Bucky dragged him off of Steve and down the bed. Nestled between Sebastian’s legs, Bucky resumed fucking him relentlessly. Already raw and sensitive, Sebastian buried his face in the mattress, surprising himself by begging Bucky to go harder. 

A minute later, the steady slapping of damp skin on damp skin began to stutter. Bucky rolled his hips into Sebastian, rocking him forward. One final thrust had Bucky howling as he came. But instead of completely emptying himself into Sebastian, Bucky pulled out and spilled the rest of his cum onto his back. Breathing heavily, he caressed Sebastian’s right hip. 

“You look so pretty with cum painted all over your back,” he said with reverence.

“I can’t believe I’m not dead yet,” Sebastian replied with his ass still up in the air. 

Bucky smiled and Steve chuckled as he sat up. Feeling the bed move with the shift in weight, Sebastian pushed himself up and crawled into Steve’s arms and closed his eyes. Bucky seated himself beside them. Steve groaned as Bucky kissed him. 

“I’m going to get a glass of juice for Seb,” Bucky announced. 

“Could you bring some dark chocolate, too?”

“Of course.”

Steve glanced down at Sebastian resting peacefully on his chest. It gave him the opportunity to simply look and admire him. Absent-mindedly, his hand slid over his back, appreciating the lean muscle and soft skin. 

“Keep doing that and I’m going to fall asleep,” Sebastian murmured into his chest.

“How are you feeling?”

“Stretched. I’ll probably be sore tomorrow. I’ll live.”

“Tender? Sensitive?”

Sebastian lifted his head and looked at Steve. “If you’re asking me if I can go another round, I’m not tender enough to stop.”

“I’m impressed.”

“I’d like to say I’m motivated.”

Bucky listened to Steve laugh as he returned with clean towels, a bar of dark chocolate and a glass of mango-orange juice. He loved Steve’s laugh. He tilted his head at the two. “Care to share what’s so funny?”

•

Bucky smiled as he watched Steve hand feed Sebastian fruit and chocolate. Although everyone was relaxed and comfortable in each other’s presence, he could still sense the need that simmered below the surface.

Steve caught his eye. He leaned over to whisper in Bucky’s ear.

“Do think he’s ready?”

“He’s been thoroughly fucked, so… yeah, I think he’s ready,” Bucky replied.

“Ready for what?” Sebastian asked before taking a piece of cantaloupe from Steve’s fingers.

“How do feel about having both of us inside you?” Bucky asked. “Fuck you so wide open you’ll think you’re gonna split in two? Think you can handle us?”

Sebastian paused for a moment. His eyes gradually growing darker. “Fuck, yeah.”

Bucky walked over to the dresser to open one of the drawers. Looking through its contents, he picked out a butt plug. Sebastian stared at it with a questioning look.

“You’re going to wear it after we fill up you,” Bucky stated as a matter of fact. “We’re going to plug you up to keep it from dripping out. When we feel like it over the course of the night, we’ll take it out and have a taste.”

Biting his lip, Sebastian found himself growing hard. His gaze shifted from Bucky to Steve. He pounced on Steve, knocking him backwards on the bed.

“Look who’s eager,” Steve laughed. “I’m just going to assume you want me on the bottom?”

Sebastian kissed him. “Am I wrong?” he said. “I think Bucky would agree with me.” Wrapping his hand around Steve’s cock, it didn’t take long for him to go hard. Steve sighed at Sebastian’s touch.

“I’m with him, Stevie,” Bucky chimed in. “You’re a lot of fun when you’re the bottom.”

Sebastian didn’t waste anytime as he slowly slid down Steve’s cock. He watched Steve hiss his reaction to being enveloped in his slick heat. He felt Steve twitch and stiffen even more. Once he bottomed out, he relaxed around Steve, savoring the stretch and fullness. 

“God, you feel incredible,” Sebastian sighed. “Bucky feels incredible. Fuck, I’m being spoiled.”

A hand gently squeezed Sebastian’s shoulder which was followed by a kiss on the side of his neck. “We beg to differ,” Bucky said lowly, using his fingers to tip Sebastian’s face to kiss him. “We’re the ones being spoiled when you agreed to come into our bed.”

Sebastian blushed. 

“Go ahead, ride him,” said Bucky. “I’ll get you ready.”

Slowly, Sebastian rode Steve, relishing the push and drag of skin. A small whine escaped his lips.

Not content to lie still, Steve wrapped his hand around Sebastian’s cock and began jerking him. He grinned as the Sebastian’s eyes widened and muttered a string of expletives.

Bucky snaked an arm around Sebastian’s chest making him still his movements. He placed a kiss on the back of his neck as he slowly pushed a finger into his entrance,.

Sebastian and Steve gasped and moaned at the intrusion. They loved it.

“More, please,” Sebastian begged, his cock twitching in Steve’s hand.

“Only if you’re sure,” Bucky spoke into his ear. 

“I am. Please.”

Bucky slipped in another finger. Then a third finger. Sebastian sobbed as pre-cum dripped out and pooled on Steve’s stomach. He wanted so much from them. Steve released his grip, anticipating the next step. 

“Do you want me now?” Bucky asked, his voice low and achingly seductive.

He held his breath as the tip of Bucky’s cock pressed against his entrance. 

“Breathe, Seb,”Steve encouraged, caressing his thighs. “Breathe with me, sweetheart.”

Inhale. Pause. Exhale. 

Inhale. Pause. Exhale.

Sebastian relaxed as Bucky slowly stretched his hole to accommodate two supersoldier cocks. All three men groaned at the sensation. They remained still for a couple of minutes adjusting to each other’s presence. Sebastian and felt Bucky move his hips. Then Steve began moving, too. Soon, they established a delicious friction where when one pushed in, the other pulled out. 

With his cock hard and leaking copious amounts of pre-cum, Sebastian thought he would die a happy man after tonight. He loved the burn and stretch, unable to fathom how incredible it felt. 

“Fuck, this feels so good, Buck,” Steve moaned, relishing the friction of rubbing and being pressed against Bucky and Sebastian that threatened to overwhelm him. “But I’m gonna come if you don’t slow down.”

Bucky gave him a predatory smile. “I’m not planning on slowing down, babydoll,” he growled. His thrusts became quicker and more aggressive. The heat emanating off of Steve and Bucky had Sebastian covered in sweat. With each passing second, all three grew more vocal in their fervor until it crescendoed with Sebastian crying out as he came first. 

Steve and Bucky followed in quick succession, filling Sebastian full of cum. 

After a few minutes, both men pulled out of Sebastian, covering him with kisses and praise. Steve brushed the sweat-drench hair out of Sebastian’s face while Bucky inserted the butt plug. 

With affection and care, Steve and Bucky cleaned him up, wrapped him in a blanket and fed him more chocolate, fruit and juice. Finding himself sitting between Steve’s legs again, Sebastian snuggled up against him, draping his blanket-covered legs over one of Steve’s thighs. He loved the quiet moments. 

Bucky smiled as he carded his fingers through Sebastian’s hair. He leaned in for a kiss. Sebastian opened his eyes, grinning back at him.

“How are you feeling?”

“Amazing. I never imagined my evening ending up like this.”

“Well, you can blame this punk over here for his crush on you. I wouldn’t have entertained the idea of bringing in a third person if he hadn’t worn me down.”

“I didn’t wear you down,” Steve protested. “I was very persuasive, that’s all.”

“Do you have any regrets?” Sebastian asked.

Bucky kissed him again. “None whatsoever. It’s not that I don’t like the idea of a third person. I just couldn’t be bothered, plus I was in a place in my mind where I just wanted Steve to myself.”

“And now?”

“We’d like to see you again,” Bucky replied. “Steve and I don’t want this to be a one-time thing.”

Sebastian agreed. He wanted to see them again. The thought of the three of them together, naked, sucking, fucking and eating each other raw again, made him dizzy with desire. But he wanted to get to know them better. He wanted them to get to know him better. 

“I’d like that,” he responded. “Maybe next time, we can spend a weekend together?”

Steve hummed. “I think a week would be an even better idea. What do you think, Buck?”

Bucky kissed Steve, then he kissed Sebastian. “A week would be a wonderful idea. So many things we haven’t done yet.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “Are you saying you have a to-do list?”

“We’ll give you enough time to sleep and have meals,” Bucky smirked.

Sebastian pushed down the blanket, and reached out to draw Bucky in for a long and hungry kiss. “Could you put on the list that I’d like to top you?”

Steve laughed. “I would love to see that. The two of you would be so beautiful together.”

“Of course,” Bucky grinned. “No limitations unless you don’t want to.”

Steve placed a kiss on Sebastian’s shoulder. “You’re amazing, Seb. We’d like this to continue for as long as you want it to.” 

“You hold the keys to this, Sebby,” Bucky added. “Everything feels good with you. We’re at your mercy. You can take us or leave us.”

Sebastian bit his lip as he regarded the two men. “Me holding the keys sounds like a huge responsibility,” he started. “But I’d like to see where this goes, too.” 

Both men beamed brilliant smiles at him causing a warmth to radiate deep from within Sebastian’s chest. He squirmed as he accidentally jostled the butt plug, making it rub against his prostate. His cock stirred, growing thick and hard. His cheeks pinkened. He couldn’t believe his body was behaving like it belonged to a horny teenager.

“Is something wrong?” Steve asked with a knowing smirk.

Sebastian couldn’t stop fidgeting. “The plug is kinda making it hard for me to sit still right now.”

“Turn over onto Steve’s lap and let me take a look,” Bucky instructed.

Doing as he was told, Sebastian gasped and whined as Bucky wiggled the plug. He was keenly aware of Steve’s hard length pressed against his hip. He was also keenly aware of Bucky grazing his teeth across his left butt cheek as he tugged at the plug.

“I think we need to make sure you’re not too sore for the next round.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _Văd că l-ați cunoscut pe Capitan America_ — I see you met Captain America
> 
>  _Nu-ți face griji. Sunt bine_ — Don't worry. I'm fine
> 
>  _Acest domn este Capitan America?_ — Is this gentleman Captain America?
> 
>  _Da, el este_ — Yes, he is.


End file.
